warframefandomcom_es-20200215-history
Hirudo
Los Hirudo son armas de puño Infestadas basadas en los Kogake, las cuales pueden robar vida de los enemigos al realizar golpes críticos. Ventajas: *Daño mayor de todas las armas de puño. **Alto daño de – volviéndolo efectivo contra la Armadura. *Está empatado por el mayor multiplicador crítico entre las armas melee con los Carniceros dobles (Prisma), Ichor dobles, Raza dobles, Atterax, y las Zoren dobles. *Tiene un robo de vida innato de 5% en los golpes críticos. *Adds 5% health buff based on rank 0 of Warframe's base health to max health for 15 seconds after successful critical hits, up to 25% or 5 stacks. Critical hits also replenish buff duration. **On most Warframes, a 25% base health buff is very insignificant. Inaros, however, would gain 27.5 '''health per stack, up to '''137.5 at max. *Velocidad de ataque decente. *Viene con una polaridad innata. *La casilla de Guardia viene con una polaridad , la cual encaja con el mod Marea brutal. Desventajas: *Bajo daño de y – siendo menos efectivo contra Protoescudos y Salud. *Corto rango. Notas *Every successful critical hit with the Hirudo will return 5% of damage dealt to the enemy as health to the player. *Each successful critical hit also increases the player's max health by 5%, referred to as "Invigorated" by the HUD on the upper right corner of the screen. The health bonus lasts for 15 seconds, and if the player lands another critical hit during that period the buff duration is refreshed along with the heath bonus stacking for increased health. The Invigorated status can stack up to 5 times, for a maximum of 25% additional health bonus. *The Hirudo's max health bonus is scaled off of the Warframe's health at rank 0 in the same way that bonus health from the Vitalidad mod is. *Both the Hirudo's special abilities also work when using quick melee. *Critical strike life steal bypasses sentient immunity. Consejos *Since it only requires Critical Hit to activate both abilities and it doesn't require to switch to melee and energy, mod with Acero verdadero, Acometida de sangre or Golpe mutilador to increase Critical Chance and any damage mods to increase lifesteal. **Berserker is useful in heightening one's attack speed in order to initiate more critical hits. **A fully ranked Acometida de sangre along with increased melee attack speed will easily allow one to heal faster than most enemies can deal damage. *Using a warframe with higher armor values can help one stay alive while finding a target for the Hirudo's life steal. *Using this weapon with either stance equipped as Inaros can make charge attacks quite effective, as landing a charge attack on an enemy who remains alive after it connects will instantly transition into a finisher, which will activate Inaros' passive to gain health on finishers. Curiosidades *''Hirudo'' es una palabra latina que significa "sanguijuela" *También podría ser que su nombre se derive de las palabras japonesas Hiru (蛭) que significa "colina" y Do (道) que significa "día". Historial de actualizaciones *Se corrigió la polaridad de guardia para el arma Hirudo y se añadió una polaridad Madurai. *Añadido al juego. }} en:Hirudo